


Change of Life

by zebraljb



Series: Change of Life [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin has news.  Harry has advice.  Eggsy has a misunderstanding.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Change of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714966
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	Change of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> Happy happy happy birthday to the beautiful Eggsyobsessed. You are talented, you are strong, you are kind, and you are brave every day.

“Do ye wish me to prepare tea to go?” Merlin asks as he takes their breakfast dishes to the sink.

“No, babe, I’m good. I’ll probably just have some with Harry…he wants me to stop by his office first thing.”

“All right.” 

Eggsy watches his omega briefly clutch at the counter before turning on the water. “You all right?”

“Fine,” Merlin says, smiling over his shoulder. “I’ll just wash these quickly and finish getting ready.”

“Do you mind if I go on ahead? Wanna find out what he wants.”

“It’s not as if he’s there,” Merlin points out. “There’s NO way the amazing Harry Hart will make it to work before half-eight.”

“He’s gotten a LITTLE better since he became Arthur,” Eggsy says. Merlin raises an eyebrow. “I said a LITTLE.”

“Anything special you want for dinner? I thought I’d get it out to thaw now so I can make it as soon as I get home.”

“Nah…surprise me.”

“I thought ye dinnae like surprises!” Merlin says.

“Dinner surprises are okay. No other surprises. Had too many of those in my life,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Gotta run. I love you.”

“I love you as well, my alpha.” Merlin looks down at him with such love and fondness that Eggsy actually shivers.

“Mmm.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to bury his face in Merlin’s bond mark. “You smell good. Different.”

“Do I?” Merlin asks. “Perhaps it is the new cologne.”

“I like it. Smells sweet…goes well with your scent, which you know I love.” Eggsy inhales deeply and kisses the skin. “Okay. Really going now.”

“That should do for now,” Harry says to Eggsy. “I’ve sent the dossier to your email, please read over it today and see me with any questions.”

“Will do, Arthur.” Eggsy finishes his tea and puts the cup back on the tray. “Anything else.”

“No, that is all.” Harry refills his own tea. “How are things at home?”

“At home? Aces. We’re thinking of redoing the extra bedroom…I’m thinking home gym, although Hamish hasn’t really said yes. That could be because I haven’t brought it up yet,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Home renovations are always exciting,” Harry says. He opens his mouth to say more but is interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come in.”

“Good morning, Arthur. Galahad.” Merlin comes into the office and closes the door. “You did say for me to come at this time.”

“I did indeed. Galahad and I were just finishing up. He’s to go to Morocco on Monday, if everything proceeds as planned.” Harry looks from Eggsy to Merlin and tilts his head. 

Eggsy grins and goes to put his arm around Merlin’s waist. Merlin stiffens briefly and then relaxes. “You okay?” Eggsy asks, grin fading.

“Aye, lad, I am fine.” 

“I’ll let you two get to the real work, but while we’re all here, I had a request.” Eggsy looks at Harry. “What would it take for Merlin and Galahad to get a few weeks off?”

“A few weeks off?” Merlin stares down at him in confusion. Eggsy grins. He’s had this planned for days now and couldn’t find the right time to say anything.

“It would take some manipulation, but we could make it happen,” Harry says slowly. “I know Merlin’s staff is well-trained and could easily manage things in his absence.”

“Why would we need a few weeks off?” Merlin asks Eggsy.

“Because I am taking YOU away on holiday,” Eggsy says. “A fortnight away somewhere with a lot of sand, a lot of booze, and a very comfortable bed.” Eggsy beams up at him. “We’ve never been away on a holiday together, not even when we had our bonding ceremony. What would it take to get you into one of those sexy little speedos?” Eggsy winks at Merlin.

“THAT is a mental picture I really did not need,” Harry says.

“And just when were ye thinking of going on this holiday?” Merlin asks quietly.

Eggsy frowns up at him. Merlin has always said how happy he is spending time with Eggsy in public, how he loves showing off his handsome alpha. And he knows Merlin enjoys the beach. “Well, I know we can’t wave a magic wand to get time off, so maybe in the next month or two?”

“I will discuss it with Arthur,” Merlin says. “It is quite complex.”

“Right.” Eggsy continues to frown. “Well, I’ll let you two get to work, then.”

“Please remember to come to me with any questions about your mission,” Harry says. Eggsy nods. 

“Have a good day, Arthur.” Eggsy turns to his mate. “Merlin.”

“Galahad.” Merlin smiles at him before taking his seat at Harry’s desk. Eggsy gives him one more odd look before leaving the room.

Merlin and Harry work for two hours straight, running over mission plans and untangling some of the more difficult ideas. It isn’t until Merlin leans back in his chair and rubs a hand over his forehead that Harry says, “Are you going to talk to me?”

Merlin stares at him. “Haven’t I been running my mouth at ye for most of the morning?”

“You’ve been discussing work. I am speaking of you talking to me about what’s wrong. You look miserable, and you gave your mate the coldest cold shoulder I’ve ever seen. What don’t you like about the idea of a holiday?”

“I love the idea of a holiday, especially with my mate. But me running around on a beach in a skimpy bathing suit while sipping tropical drinks will nae be happening.” Merlin pulls something from his pocket and slides it across the desk.

Harry picks it up and stares at it. “You’re joking.”

“I am not.” Merlin plays with his pen. “I’ve had a few doctor appointments. I’m nine weeks along.”

“Is Eggsy excited about this?” Merlin fidgets a bit. “Hamish?”

“He doesn’t know. I’ve nae told him yet.”

“Hamish!” Harry exclaims. “Why?”

“He is not a fan of surprises, especially of the life-changing sort. He goes on and on about how happy he is with our lives, how he never thought he’d find an omega willing to accept all his emotional baggage.” Merlin swallows hard. “He has even mentioned more than once that he is quite happy with the fact that I was too old to get pregnant.”

“Hamish, I’m sure he didn’t mean…”

“He did…and it’s not like I thought this could ever happen. I AM old.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Merlin says with a sad sigh. “I want this pup, Harry. I want Eggsy’s pup.” He places a protective hand over his stomach.

“Hey, Minerva, you know where Merlin is?” Eggsy asks as he strolls into the lab. “Figured I’d have lunch with him if he isn’t too busy.”

“He isn’t here, Agent Galahad. He went to meet with Arthur and hasn’t yet returned.”

“Still?” Eggsy blinks at her and checks his watch. “It’s half-eleven.”

“Galahad, could I speak with you for a moment?” Merlin’s attractive assistant bites at her bottom lip.

“Of course.” He allows her to guide him to her tiny office.

“Merlin has been a bit…off lately. His mind seems to wander, and he keeps to himself even more than usual. He’s always a good boss, but lately it’s as if we’re not even here. He spends a lot of time in his office instead of putting his nose in our work…” Here she blushes. “I just wanted to check with you as his mate, make sure nothing’s going on. I hope I’m not overstepping…”

“Not at all. He’s fine as far as I know,” Eggsy says, not wishing to mention the way Merlin acted earlier that morning. “I’ll figure it all out. Maybe he’s working on some new idea…you know how he gets when he’s being brilliant.”

“True,” she says with a smile. “Thank you, Galahad.”

“Any time.”

Eggsy heads back to Harry’s office deep in thought. If Minerva thinks something’s off - Minerva, who has been through so much with Merlin - something is definitely off. He knocks on Harry’s door and goes in without waiting for approval. He opens his mouth to say something but is shocked to see his mate in Harry’s arms, his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry is saying, “I’m here for you, Hamish. I’m always here for you.”

“Oi, what the fuck?” Eggsy snarls. “Get your hands off my omega!”

“Eggsy, my boy, please.” Harry releases Merlin but keeps a hand on the small of his back. “It’s not like that.”

“I said get your hands off of him. Quit fucking touching him!” Possessive rage flares through Eggsy. He shoves himself between Harry and Merlin, actually smacking Harry’s hand away. He’s never felt this way before, and definitely not toward Harry. “Wot, you think because you’re some posh rich alpha you can make a move on my omega?”

“Eggsy, please,” Merlin begs. “Alpha…my alpha…stand down.” He wraps his arms around Eggsy from behind.

“Let me go. He dared embrace you, touched you after I told him to stop,” Eggsy snaps. He glares up at his mentor with his hands in fists.

“You will stand down, little alpha,” Harry growls, his scent thick. “I don’t care WHO you are, you do not speak to me in such a manner.”

“Or what?”

“EGGSY.” Merlin actually drags him across the room.

“Why? Why were you letting him do that?” Eggsy asks unhappily. “Aren’t I good enough anymore? You promised to be mine forever, but you let him…you were hugging him!”

“Eggsy, I hug Harry all the time,” Merlin reminds him. Eggsy turns around and nips at the bond mark with a growl. 

“Yet but…you don’t wanna go on holiday with me, you’re acting weird in the lab, what the fuck’s going on?” Eggsy demands. “Are you two…are you…do you want…him?”

“Absolutely not,” Harry says, looking horrified. “He is my oldest friend, Eggsy, nothing more. I was simply consoling him.”

“Ain’t your job to console him. That’s MY job.” Eggsy starts to settle a bit, a fearful sadness filling his heart. “Why can’t I console you, Hamish?”

“Because ye are part of the problem, lad,” Merlin whispers. “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re what?”

“Pregnant. Nine weeks. With your pup.”

“Nine weeks pregnant with my pup?” Eggsy’s hands immediately go to Merlin’s flat stomach. “Really?”

“Aye.” Merlin’s voice is choked with tears.

“I do believe I’ll go for a bit of lunch,” Harry says softly. He slips out of the office and closes the door. 

Eggsy falls to his knees, legs too weak to hold him up. “You’re…you’re carrying our baby? Hamish…I…I thought you couldn’t…”

“Aye, I thought it as well. But apparently having such a spry young alpha who has no problem tumbling me into bed at a moment’s notice has regenerated my reproductive system,” Merlin says with a bit of a smile.

“A pup. You’re carrying our pup.” He looks up at Merlin. “Fuck, sit down. Sit.” He pushes Merlin into a chair and knee-walks over to him. “Do you need anything? Are you feeling all right?”

“I’m fine, lad.”

“You said nine weeks.” Eggsy searches his face. “Why am I just now finding out about this?”

“Because I dinnae know how to tell ye. Ye are so happy with our life, and ye dinnae like surprises, and ye plan things like holidays to the beach. Everything will change.”

“Babe.” Eggsy surges up to kiss him. “Oh, my sweet omega. Have you really been worrying about all that?” Merlin slowly nods. “This is a good change…an amazing change. I’m so sorry if my stupid mouth has you so upset.” Merlin whimpers and seems to collapse in Eggsy’s arms. “I’m happy. This is the best news ever. I’m so fucking happy.” He hugs Merlin tight. “Can’t believe you’re gonna have our pup. Always knew you could do anything, now it’s official.”

“I will be fat and ugly.”

“You will be round and perfect.”

“There could be complications.” Merlin pulls back to look at him. “So many possibilities. And if anything should happen, ye will save the pup. Not me.”

“Miss me with that shit,” Eggsy orders. “Nothing’s gonna happen. We are gonna be so careful. Like protecting the Pope levels of careful. Every test they need to run, everything they need you to do, we’re doing it.”

“Christ, ye will be absolutely insufferable,” Merlin says, smiling through his tears.

“You better believe it.”

“Would…would ye like to see a picture of our bairn?”

“Wot?” Eggsy gapes up at him.

Merlin leans over and retrieves something from Harry’s desk. “Here. There is nae much to see, but…”

“That’s our baby,” Eggsy says in wonder. He falls back onto his arse and stares at the glossy paper in his hands. “Our little boy or girl. Fuck, Hamish.” Tears fill his eyes and spill down over his cheeks. “We made a baby.”

“Aye.” Merlin’s cheeks are wet as well.

Eggsy slowly stands, the sonogram photo gripped tightly in one hand. Merlin stands as well. “Omega, I must apologize. I accused you of something terrible…I should have known that you would never do that, never look for someone else. I just saw the two of you together and something broke inside.”

Merlin wipes his tears away. “It’s all right, Eggsy. Ye have started sensing the presence of your pup, even though you were nae aware if its existence. I read about it. Ye will be horribly overprotective now.”

“I need to apologize to Harry,” Eggsy mumbles into Merlin’s chest. “I was a bastard.”

“A bit,” Merlin agrees. “Tell me true, Eggsy…are ye happy?”

“The happiest I have ever been in my life.” Eggsy strokes Merlin’s abdomen through his jumper. “Thank you, omega, for this gift.”

“Thank you for being my alpha,” Merlin says, burying his face in Eggsy’s hair.

They stand that way for a long moment before Eggsy says. “Well, let’s go find Harry. I have a bit of groveling to do.”

“Why don’t we call him back here? The best groveling is done in private.”

“Yes, my omega.” Eggsy keeps a hand on Merlin’s stomach as he taps the side of his glasses.


End file.
